Biarkan Bunga yang Berkata
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Sebuah acara makan malam sebagai hadiah ulang tahun istimewa. Ada hadiah yang lebih istimewa lagi di dalamnya. Spesial ulang tahun Diamond. Pairing: Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum)


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Diamond, aku membuat fic ini. Sebuah acara makan malam sebagai hadiah ulang tahun istimewa. Ada hadiah yang lebih istimewa lagi di dalamnya.**

 **Pairing, Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum)**

 **Rate, T.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Sudut pandang dari Diamond.**

 **...**

 _Aku bermimpi aneh. Ada segerombolan pasukan yang datang mendekatiku, mengerubungiku seperti semut yang menjebak gula. Kemudian, aku dibawa ke suatu tempat yang sangat megah, dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Lalu, dia muncul ..._

...

"Diamond, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Pearl, berada di sampingku. Pagi itu, kami berdua sedang menikmati sarapan kami di sebuah kafe di dekat rumah kami. Aku sempat kaget karena dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata setelah membayangkan mimpi itu.

"Eh? Pearl? Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku sambil kembali memakan donat yang tadi hanya kudiamkan.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Diamond. Apa ini karena ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Pearl.

"Tidak juga. Hanya aku memikirkan sesuatu," kataku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kukira tadi kau berkata kalau kau tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa," kata Pearl sambil meminum kopinya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memikirkan hal itu, sekaligus memikirkan apakah ini pantas untuk disampaikan atau tidak.

"Diamond? Aku menunggumu," kata Pearl, memanggilku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh, maaf. Aku memikirkan sebuah mimpi. Di sana, aku dibawa ke rumah yang sangat besar yang sudah dihiasi bunga," kataku.

"Hmmm, kalau terkait dengan rumah besar, sudah jelas ini mimpi tentang apa. Ini tentang kau dibawa ke rumahnya Nona dan rumahnya sudah dihias untukmu, spesial ulang tahunmu," kata Pearl.

"Lalu, mengapa aku tidak melihatmu di mimpiku?" tanyaku. Pearl yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung menyemburkan teh dari mulutnya setelah mendengarkan kata itu.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu aku ada di mimpimu?" tanya Pearl sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari semburan kopinya tadi.

"Ya, biasanya kita bertiga muncul di mimpiku. Entah kita dalam perjalanan, atau makan, atau bahkan meluncur di perosotan air raksasa," kataku.

"Oh, kalau itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Lalu aku rasa tidak ada perosotan air raksasa di Sinnoh," kata Pearl.

"Mungkin di rumahnya Nona?" tanyaku. Pearl hanya bisa sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

"Dasar kau ini, Dia. Aku tidak yakin ada perosotan air raksasa di sana," kata Pearl sambil menahan tawa.

"Bicara tentang itu, aku ingin pergi ke rumahnya Nona lagi nanti," kataku.

"Belajar memasak ya?" tanya Pearl. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu, tapi sayangnya, ayahku ingin aku menemaninya daklam perjalanannya ke Kanto," kata Pearl.

"Itu berarti kau harus bersiap-siap seharang, Pearl," kataku.

"Karena itulah aku minum kopi," kata Pearl. Aku mengangguk. Aku juga baru saja selesai memakan donatku.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus bersiap ke rumahnya Nona sekarang," kataku.

"Nah, biarkan aku yang nanti membayar," kata Pearl.

"Eh?" tanyaku, heran.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku. Traktir dari kawan lamamu ini," kata Pearl. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Pearl begitu baik padaku kali ini. Biasanya dia menepuk wajahku dengan keras pada saat acara komedi. Untungnya, ini bukan acara komedi, ini adalah kehidupan biasa kami.

"Terima kasih, kawan. Hati-hati di jalan," kataku pada Pearl.

"Kau juga, orang yang sedang berulang tahun," kata Pearl sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

...

Perjalanan dari Twinleaf ke Sandgem tidak terlalu jauh dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan perjalanan ini semenjak aku ditunjuk menjadi pengajar memasak untuk Nona. Sebenarnya aku bisa memakai Pokemonku, tapi aku memilih untuk berjalan sendiri, juga untuk mencegah mereka untuk memakan makanan yang kami buat.

Bukannya bermaksud jahat kepada mereka, tapi untuk menjaga mereka tetap sehat, mereka perlu menjaga pola makan mereka, seperti yang kulakukan ini.

Atau tepatnya, seperti yang tidak aku lakukan ini. Aku masih saja makan kue selama perjalanan. Sesampainya di gerbang, dua penunggu gerbang sudah menungguku.

"Dengan Tuan Diamond?" tanya salah satu dari dua penjaga gerbang. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil masih memakan kueku.

"Nona Berlitz telah menunggu Anda," kata salah satu penjaga gerbang, sementara itu penjaga yang satunya membuka pintunya untukku. Ketika aku sudah masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya Nona, aku terkejut karena yang kulihat di halaman itu adalah banyaknya karangan bunga di dalam halaman rumahnya.

 _Banyak bunga yang berada di halaman. Bunga ini adalah bunga yang sama persis dengan bunga yang ada di dalam bunga tidurku. Bunga putih yang mirip dengan bunga matahari, tetapi lebih kecil dan ramping. Ada pula bunga yang berwarna-warni, tapi bentuknya sama. Warnanya ada merah dan jingga. Semuanya tertata rapi dan indah, bahkan ada yang tertuliskan namaku dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun._

 _Aku penasaran apakah Nona yang merencanakan semua ini. Jika ya, karena apa? Bukannya seharusnya dia bersiap untuk latihan memasaknya?_

 _Lalu, mengejutkannya, Nona keluar dari rumahnya. Dia memakai gaun putih dengan banyak bunga itu dijadikan mengeluarkan senyuman langkanya. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan kepadaku. Dia membawa secarik kertas putih. Aku tak tahu apakah ada tulisan di secarik kertas itu atau tidak. Aku baru tahu setelah dia memintaku untuk duduk._

"Diamond, duduklah di kursi yang ada di sana," kata Platinum sambil menunjuk kursi emas yang memiliki bantalan berlapiskan sutra. Ada banyak perlian di kursinya, membuat pancaran mentari berwarna-warni. Setelah aku duduk di kursi indah itu, ternyata Platinum membacakan puisi yang tertulis pada secarik kertas itu.

...

 _Inilah penunjuk dirimu_

 _Misteri dan kenyataan darimu_

 _Tertulis pada bunga harum_

 _..._

 _Engkau adalah kertas putih_

 _Bersih tanpa noda setitik_

 _Bagaikan putih bersihnya hati_

 _..._

 _Kesetiaan tiada tara_

 _Di mana saja, kapan saja_

 _Mendampingi setiap masa_

 _..._

 _Perasaan yang tertutup tirai malu_

 _Bukalah tirai itu dengan hati tulus_

 _Sederhana, tapi membuat hati luluh_

 _..._

 _Bersukacitalah, Berlian_

 _Kehangatan datang setelah kegelapan_

 _Dengan api jiwa yang membara_

 _..._

 _Berlian, engkau hanya pria sederhana_

 _Namun elegan dan menawan_

 _Semua datang dari kesederhanaan_

 _..._

 _Kesederhanaan yang lembut dan suci_

 _Kepolosan murni yang setia_

 _Semua berada di dalammu, Berlian_

 _..._

 _Aku hanya perak kecil yang terkurung dalam kotak besar_

 _Namun kau membebaskanku dari kerangkeng kesepian_

 _Aku rela, benar-benar rela_

 _..._

 _Ketika cinta datang, harta dan tahta tiada arti_

 _Kesederhanaan adalah kemurnian yang datang dari hati_

 _Rela melepas dunia, ikuti kata nurani_

 _..._

 _Aku rela jika engkau memimpinku kelak_

 _Memimpin masa depan kita_

 _Karena sudah ada berlian di dalam hati_

 _..._

 _Terima kasih, Berlian_

Aku hanya bisa tertegun, mendengarnya berpuisi tepat di depanku dengan gaya elegan dan anggunnya. Lalu, Nona membawakan seikat bungan itu kepadaku. Dia tersenyum di depanku sambil menyerahkan bunganya kepadaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Diamond," kata Nona.

"Nona ..."

"Platinum. Panggil aku dengan nama itu saja, Aku mengizinkanmu," kata Nona, membuatku tak percaya kalau Nona melakukan ini, khusus untukku, di ulang tahunku.

"Platinum, a-aku tak tahu harus be-berkata apa atas hadiah ini," kataku sambil sedikit tergagap karena apa yang diberikan Nona padaku.

"Tidak perlu, Diamond. Melihatmu senang saja sudah cukup bagiku," kata Nona sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku punya pertanyaan," kataku kepadanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Platinum.

"Bunga apa ini? Aku melihatnya juga di dalam mimpiku," kataku. Platinum menambahkan kemanisan dalam senyumannya.

"Ini adalah bunga bulan April, bulan kelahiranmu. Namanya, _Bellis perennis_ ," kata Nona.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

" _Daisy," kata Platinum, sebelum dia memelukku dengan lembut. Aku hanya kaku di sana sampai akhirnya aku juga memeluknya. Dengan bunga itu di antara pelukan kami, rasanya hati kami berdua juga berbunga-bunga. Ini ulang tahun yang luar biasa._

 _Terima kasih, Platinum._

...

 **Selesai. Selamat ulang tahun, Diamond. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga pola makanmu.**

 **Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang menambahkan ide untuk membuat fic ini, terutama pada bagian bahasa bunga.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
